The Return
by techswimmer AKA Busa
Summary: An evil king returns...


The Return  
  
Written by Busa  
  
Also to the Lilymud Board users: I will post this on the boards!  
  
Disney's The Lion King and Simba's Pride and all related characters are ©1994 by Walt Disney Pictures ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM  
  
Kovu awoke in fear after a long and fitful night of dreaming. He had the dream again. This time it was different, though. This time The Evil One actually killed him. Scar. Kovu slowly stood up on his paws and stretched. Kiara trotted in. "Good morning," beamed Kiara. "Hey," replied Kovu. "I had the dream again." "Again? Do you think we should tell my father again?" asked Kiara. "No- it was nothing. Really. Don't worry about it- the dream means nothing." "But every time it becomes more violent," said Kiara. "And you're talking more in your sleep. I heard you last night. Are you sure you don't want to tell my father?" asked Kiara. "Yeah, I'm sure." Kiara trotted out of the inside of Pride Rock. Kovu sat down a minute and thought. Why would I keep on having a more violent dream every time? Does it mean anything? Kovu shook it off and slowly walked down to the waterhole. There, Simba was lapping up the water with Vitani and Nala. He decided to skip drinking with them and find his own solitary place. However, just as he was slinking off, Simba spotted him and trotted over to Kovu. "Hey Kovu. Wanna come drink with us?" Simba saw the look of thought and worry on Kovu's face. "Was it the dream again?" asked Simba knowingly. "Yes- but this time. this time he actually killed me," replied Kovu. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but we'll see what happens," said Simba. Kovu silently agreed with Simba, and then walked off towards the open plains. He lay down and waited. Finally, the sky turned an inky blue and the stars sparkled like diamonds. Just as Kovu was about to turn in to Pride Rock, thick clouds started to gather. He appeared. "Kovu." Kovu turned around and looked. Mufasa was standing in the clouds; a blue aura around his huge body. "Mufasa- I had the dream again," said Kovu. "I know. I have been watching you while you were asleep," boomed Mufasa's deep voice. "What could it mean? It gets worse every time I have it. Could it be a sign or an omen?" "I do not know. It could be. Only the Future and Time will tell." replied Mufasa. Slowly, Mufasa began to fade back with the clouds. The sky turned blue again; Mufasa's spirit gone again. Kovu turned and slowly made his way back to Pride Rock.  
  
CHAPTER 2: KOVU'S TRANCE  
  
Scar and Kovu were battling fiercely on the ledge of Pride Rock. It seemed Kovu was winning, but suddenly Scar struck Kovu's face and Kovu went flying off of Pride Rock and into a deep, black abyss. "Noooooooooo!" Kovu cried as he awoke, drenched in sweat. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Rafiki were standing over him, with looks of concern on their faces. Pumbaa and Timon were looking at him strangely too. Kovu got up slowly, his head pounding. "Are you okay?" asked Simba. "Yeah- I'm fine." Kovu trailed off. "It happened again. H e killed me again." "I have an idea. But first, get back to sleep until tomorrow morning, then I will tell you," said Simba. Kovu nodded and moved to a different and drier spot in which he trailed off to sleep with exhaustion. In the morning, when the sun rose over the Pridelands, Kovu awoke and joined Simba at the waterhole, where they talked. "Kovu- Rafiki is going to try to find out the cause of your dreams so we can help you with them." "How can he do that?" asked Kovu. "You will see," replied Simba. As the sun was setting, Kovu and Simba made their way up to Pride Rock, where Rafiki and the pride were waiting. " Come here, Kovu, and lie down," said Rafiki. Kovu obeyed him, lay down on his back and looked at Rafiki. Rafiki passed his staff over Kovu's head and muttered many strange words. Kovu closed his eyes, overcome by sleep and blackness. Rafiki stopped when Kovu was in a trance, and waited. "He's coming. Arriving soon.His servants still with him and bigger. Death. He killed Simba. Kidnapped Kiara. Pushing me off Pride Rock into blackness." Rafiki, Simba and the lionesses eyes were wide with terror and confusion. Rafiki quickly passed his staff over Kovu's face and muttered strange words. Kovu awoke slowly and quietly with everyone staring at him in fear.  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE RETURN  
  
No one spoke of what Kovu had said for many days afterwards. In fact, it seemed like no one spoke at all-especially to Kovu. Simba was usually pacing around the waterhole deep in thought, and Kiara sat alone on the plains. Even Zazu wasn't flying around much. Kovu was worried. Could he be foretelling something that he didn't know? He didn't think so. Nonetheless, Kovu caught Rafiki many times, staring at him, lost in thought. He wondered what Rafiki was thinking. A week or so passed by, with everyone's strange behavior gone, and things were normal again. Kovu made his way down to the waterhole; the early sun peaking over the horizon and the mist settling around the water. Kovu's ears pricked up- something had moved. After looking around for a minute, Kovu decided it was only a small animal. Again, Kovu lifted his head rapidly-something was moving in the fog. He was right. A muscular lion figure with a full mane walked out of the mist- barely visible. Kovu couldn't make him out. "Hello, Kovu," said the lion. Kovu didn't recognize the voice. "Who are you?" asked Kovu. "Don't you remember me? Or were you too young." said the lion. The lion walked out of the mist, and Kovu could see him. It was no one he recognized at first, but then it came to him. "Scar?" asked Kovu. "Very good- my one heir is at least good at guessing," humored Scar. My dreams were right, thought Kovu. He came back. "What do you want from me?" growled Kovu. "It's not what I want, but who I want," replied Scar. "Get me Simba. Now," ordered Scar. "Never! Leave Simba out of this!" Roared Kovu. "Ha. The traitor has feelings for Simba. Tell me, Kovu. Would you get Simba if I killed someone you love first?" asked Scar cunningly. "What do you mean?" asked Kovu. "Bring her forward!" yelled Scar into the rising mist behind him. Suddenly, hundreds of growling hyenas surrounding a frightened Kiara came forward. "You see? I am already one step ahead of my own heir. An heir that was supposed to be like me. What a joke- Nuka would have done a better job than you!" pointed out Scar. "Now go get Simba!" ordered Scar. Kovu ran off until he reached Pride Rock, panting. After catching his breath, Kovu searched for Simba and found him talking with Vitani. "Simba! Simba!" yelled Kovu. "He-" Kovu was cut off. "Have you seen Kiara?" asked Simba with concern. "Scar is back! He has hundreds of hyenas with him! They are hold Kiara hostage until I come and get you. Scar wants to talk to you." "Scar? I thought he died- the hyenas killed him," said Vitani. "Apparently not," Kovu replied. "Scar.Alive." muttered Simba. "Simba, c'mon- the have Kiara!" said Kovu. Simba jerked up. Vitani- go and collect the lionesses for back up, and follow Kovu and I," ordered Simba. Simba and Kovu ran to meet Scar at the waterhole. Sure enough, Scar was waiting there. However, there was an unexpected surprise waiting for Simba and Kovu as more than a hundred hyenas stepped out of the mist, growling evilly. Kiara was in the middle of them. "You see Simba? I am always one step ahead," laughed Scar. Simba looked at him menacingly and uttered a deep growl. "What do you want from me?" asked Simba. "I will get to the point. I want Pride Rock and the Pridelands," replied Scar. "Never!" roared Simba, and leaped at Scar, who easily jumped to the side. Scar nodded his head, and a swarm of hyenas attacked Simba. Kiara started towards Simba, but the hyenas blocked her off. "Father!" cried Kiara. At that moment, the lionesses attacked the hyenas, scattering many to the side. As the fight cleared, Simba's injured body was revealed- he was badly injured. His side had huge gashes on it, his mane covered in blood and dirt, and his face badly scratched. "You coward! You use your hyenas as a shield for you because you can't fight for yourself! You aren't fit to be king!" accused Nala. "Nala- what a pleasant surprise!" said Scar. He walked over to her rigid body, circling her. He ran his scraggly tail over Nala's face and smirked at her. "It's been so long since I have seen you. You look stronger. More powerful," commented Scar. He glanced at Simba. "Take him back to Pride Rock. Make sure he lives." Scar shifted his looks to Kovu's angry face. "My heir. too weak to fight me?" Kovu didn't reply. "Exactly." He faced the hyenas- "Do not harm Kovu. I want to handle him." Scar looked at the lionesses. "Follow me if you don't want to end up like your precious ruler." The rest of the lionesses and Kovu followed Scar, many of them limping in pain. On the ground lay many dead hyenas and dark blood.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER4: A NEW RULING  
  
Back at Pride Rock, Scar ordered the lionesses into the cave, and followed after them. "You are not to leave Pride Rock without my permission. Anyone who does will face a painful death," ordered Scar. He walked out, where the hyenas were carrying an unconscious Simba and guarding Kovu carefully. "Where's the monkey?" demanded Scar. Rafiki was brought up to Scar, glaring at the evil lion. "Make sure he gets what he needs to be healed, then keep him and Simba with the lionesses," ordered Scar. Rafiki and Simba were brought into the cave where Rafiki started to mix different herbs and liquids to heal Simba. Kovu reluctantly followed Scar into another cave filled with bones of dead animals. "Kovu, Kovu. My adopted son. Let's have a little chat," smiled Scar. "What do you want, Scar?" growled Kovu. "Did I say I wanted anything? I just wanted to see you. It has been such a long time- I only saw you when you were a little cub, and then I ran away. So tell me, Kovu. How did you join Simba's Pride?" Kovu did not answer, he glared at Scar. "Not a big talker, eh?" laughed Scar. He turned to the hyenas. "Take him with the other lionesses. Make sure he doesn't try to escape." Simba was running through the jungle- the same jungle he had before when he was with Timon and Pumbaa. Birds were pecking at him, plants tearing at his side creating deep gashes. He finally broke through the forest into a wide clearing. There Mufasa was standing in the tall brush, in person. Simba walked up to him. "Father? Why are you here?" " I am here to help you and guide you through." "What should I do? I have no power over Scar. He has many hyenas to help him." "That I know. However, Kovu is the only one who contains the power within to defeat Scar and return peace to the Pridelands and rebalance the Circle of Life." "How would he do that? Why not anyone else?" "You will see when the time comes. Just believe in Kovu." Mufasa suddenly faded away, leaving Simba alone in the field. A warm breeze rippled through Simba's mane, with crickets chirping. Suddenly, a big white flash of light appeared. Simba woke up. His side was searing with pain, and Rafiki was standing over him. "You're awake! Hold on, let me put something on your wounds to make them feel better." Rafiki applied a green liquid to Simba's wounds. Simba roared in pain, but after a few seconds, the pain was gone. "Th-thank you, Rafiki," gasped Simba, and he fell back asleep. Scar walked into the cave, and motioned for Kovu. "Follow me, old friend. Let's have a little chat." Kovu warily followed Scar into a different cave, where Scar hopped onto a flat slab of rock, and began picking his teeth with a bone. "What do you want, Scar." asked Kovu. "Oh, just to talk. I wanted to run a little idea by you, to see if you are interested. I'm giving you a second chance. To join me, that is, "explained Scar. "No," replied Kovu bluntly. "Kovu, you aren't listening. That is the basis of a strong, er, family. Just think about it. Together, we could do unimaginable things! Just think. You, by my side helping me with my kingly duties, watching the hyenas, ordering those puny lionesses and Simba around?" "No," replied Kovu angrily, and he walked out.  
  
CHAPTER 5: THE CONFRONTATION  
  
A few weeks later, Kovu was pacing the small cave, thinking. It was night, a pelting storm made it's way across the Pridelands. Only a few lionesses and Nala and Kiara were awake. Simba was better, but asleep. The five hyenas placed on duty were watching him carefully. They knew he was strong. Kovu suddenly got an idea. He motioned for Kiara, Nala, and a few other lionesses to come over. "We could easily get past those hyenas- five hyenas couldn't hurt us. That way we can get outside, and kill a lot of his hyenas off, and then get Scar. Now when I touch my left and right hind paw with my tail, we charge at the hyenas. Understood?" said Kovu. The lionesses nodded. Kovu silently made his way to the cave entrance where he gave the signal for attack. The lionesses and Kovu threw themselves upon the hyenas and attacked. After a few minutes, the hyenas were defeated, and the other lionesses in the cave were still asleep. Kovu and the lionesses darted out of the cave into the night shadows. Every time they saw a hyena alone, they easily defeated it off. However, that was not enough- there were too many hyenas guarding Scar's cave. Kovu motioned for the lionesses. "I'm going to find Scar- the rest of you sneak back to the cave, and get all of the others. Watch out for hyenas. Get them as a backup. Be careful." Suddenly, without warning, the hyenas parted, and Scar walked out from the cave. He motioned for one of the hyenas to come to his side. "Find Kovu. There has been word of his and others escape. Search EVERYWHERE, and ask anyone if they have seen them. The hyenas left Scar standing alone. He made his way up to the precipice of Pride Rock, where he had almost met his death years ago. Simba was a real threat to him, As well as Kovu. Although not the smartest, Kovu had a lot of muscle and power. Kovu quietly mad his way behind a rock close to Scar. The rain got heavier, and thunder boomed across the Pridelands. Kovu slowly made his way behind Scar. "Worried your plan might not work?" asked Kovu. Scar jumped up in surprise. "Kovu! What are you doing here?" asked Scar with fear in his eyes. "This is the end of your reign, Scar. This is your last chance. You don't have your hyenas to back you up, so give up your place. Or face the consequences." At that point, all of the lionesses appeared with Simba leading them. All had blood smeared on their bodies from the hyenas. Simba had an angry glare in his eyes, as well as the lionesses. "Get out of here Scar- you have no more hyenas anymore. Or do we have to do it the hard way?" said Simba. He nodded his head, and the lionesses surrounded Scar, who had a hopeless look in his eyes. The lionesses started to advance towards Scar. Suddenly Scar slipped, and fell. His forepaws were hanging on the top of Pride Rock, much like many occasions before. Kovu made his way through the lionesses and stared down at the helpless Scar. Kovu uttered one word. "Traitor." "Kovu, please! Help me! I promise, I will not bother Simba or his pride or anything! Pleease!" cried Scar. Simba nodded his head towards Kovu. Kovu glared at Scar. "This is your lucky day, Scar," said Kovu, and he pulled the old lion up on the ledge. "Thank you so much, Simba and Kovu! You are both truly kings in my eyes!" gasped Scar as he clambered onto the top of Pride Rock. Kovu glared evilly at Scar, and Scar sat humbly before Kovu, looking scared. Suddenly, with out warning, Scar struck Kovu's face with a mighty blow, and Kovu roared in pain. Nala broke through and raked her claws along Scar's bony face. Scar stood on his hind paws, and struck Nala across her face. She reared up again and barreled into him. Scar suddenly staggered and fell off Pride Rock. His eyes were wide with fear. "Nooooooo!!!" screamed Scar as he plummeted down the face of Pride Rock. Nala slumped down on the ground, and fainted.  
  
CHAPTER 6: A NEW BEGINNING  
  
The sun streaked across the sky as Mufasa's proud face looked down apon Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara were siting on Pride Rock. Rafiki walked out onto the ledge, carrying a small and dark male cub in his arms. He raised it high, and the animals at the foot of Pride Rock reared up and celebrated the future king. They bowed down on their legs. This was the new beginning of the Circle of Life. 


End file.
